


Sunday Morning

by Bookgirlbx



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgirlbx/pseuds/Bookgirlbx
Summary: Ichabbie and laundry





	

Abbie was humming “Proud Mary” as she folded her laundry on Sunday morning. Crane eavesdropped from his perch in the kitchen, whipping up a quick chocolate soufflé. His heart smiled at how comforting domesticity felt with Ms. Mills. Abbie could smell the lovely cocoa powder and fresh nutmeg Crane was dabbling with as he prepared what was becoming weekly brunch. Her cappuccino was wet on her lips when she heard crashing wares in his direction.

“Crane, you okay?” She called out, concern knitted her face.

“Blast! My soufflé is ruined and my hand is inflamed!” Crane shouted in righteous indignation.

Abbie emerged in the kitchen and saw the redness from where Crane’s hand was burned. Slight bubbles were beginning to form on his skin. He winced when she applied some pressure.

The Lieutenant retrieved her first aid kit and applied burn cream to his wound, gently holding his large hand in her small, but capable hands. Abbie applied gauze and some sterile tape. Before releasing her grip, she turned his hand over and grazed her lips over his knuckles absentmindedly.

She released him and turned away to tidy his kitchen mess. Crane’s heart lurched from his chest and his cheeks colored from the unexpected affection. So thunderstruck was he that he remained silent without thanking Abbie for her tender hearted care.

“I’ll order some food from the diner for delivery. No worries, Crane.”

As if on autopilot, Abbie resumed her place folding laundry and left Crane flustered. She started humming again and put away her clothes before attending to his basket.

Crane entered Abbie’s room after some time and began folding alongside her. Their eyes did not meet but they worked in tandem in unspoken harmony.

As Abbie clutched one of Crane’s undergarments, his hand embraced hers. He lifted it up to his face and nuzzled her palm against his cheek, then planted a kiss on her inside wrist and bent down further to claim her cappuccino flavored lips, perfumed by the lingering scents of laundry detergent and fabric softener.


End file.
